Swordsman of Angel 2
by Jathora
Summary: Please R&R for this person DemonHedgehogSenshi For she is my friedn and has so little R&R's that its sad. And her stories? Awesome! Just helping a friend in need


Swordsman of Angel

Chapter 2

"Ow. My head.." The 16-year-old girl sat up, rubbing her head. She didn't really open her eyes until then. She was in an alley, a hard wooden wall behind her keeping her in place. "WHAT?!?" She stood, then falling back to her knees. "Where am I?! Hyna? Kyai? _Anyone_?!" She breathed rapidly, and felt tears burn in her eyes. She, Ashira, wasn't in the universe anymore. She sighed deeply. "Great." She groaned, her tan cat ears twitching at every sound Imaginable. It had been so quiet in the universe, but now..talking, walking, the wind. Everything was significantly placed in the somewhat right areas of sound and color.

Unlike the universe.

She dusted the long skirt of her baby blue dress, which was long-sleeved. At least, she though, she wasn't naked. Ashira then noticed she still had her tan cat tail, along with her tan fur. She then felt relaxed, weight suddenly forming around her neck as she let out a breath of relief. A red winged heart around her neck was pulsing slightly. "Oh no..not the Earth Bond!" In the Hearth religion, Angels who wore these would grant any wish for anyone they trusted and wouldn't be sent back to their positions unless the heart was destroyed. Problem was, many bad people lived on Earth, so she had to be extra careful. She slowly got up. "Oh well. Better find someone before I'm stuck here too long. Why, who _KNOWS _what trouble could be about without me in my position?" A lot, would be the accurate answer.

00

"Higane!" The Black haired priestess turned to her master from her crystal ball, her grey eyes piercing with cold essence at the mention of her name. "Yes, Lord Seige?" The half man half wildcat looked up at Higane with yellow eyes, the slits reforming to its skinny originality."What do you see?" Higane walked towards her furred master. "Its Ashira, Lord. She's returned." Seige's ears twitched from his Carmel colored hair, a smirk coming along his face. "So...the religion_ is_ true. Perfect. Higane, send the Dark Ones to fetch her for me. I've grown quite wary of her absence." "Yes, Lord." But as Higane turned, a look of disappointment came across her face. She had no intentions to give Ashira mercy. In the past, when Ashira lived, she was never given credit for her work. They all didn't mind Higane, no, she was ignored! And by what by some sacred child who would be the eternal guardian angel. She, however, was cast aside. "You're nothing but a dark priestess and that's all you'll ever be!" Her father had scolded her many times "Why are you letting the foolishness of some popular, self-absorbed Cat freak get the best of you?!" Why? She wanted to be the guardian. SHE wanted all the attention, SHE wanted all the beauty. But all she received was put down dreams and darkness. Fortunately, she had a plan. If the Dark Ones couldn't bring her back, she'd do something about it. She stopped to think-Yes! She smirked as she made her decision.

She would kill Ashira, wether Seige wanted her to, or not.

00

"What 'chu say ta me, missy?" Ashira was walking, minding her own business, when a man had just stepped out of the bar beside the street on the pathway she was walking, and decided to harass the Angel. Ashira glared at the man, knowing now that he was heavily drunk. "I said, I shall not come with you. Now leave me alone!" The man frowned, his eyes slowly going out of focus. "Well den, I'll hafta make you now, don' I?" He pulled out a knife, many of his gang pulling out similar ones. She froze, frightened. Ashira then came to her senses and ran. "GET HER, BOYS!" The two other men rushed after her, knives out and gleaming. Why were they doing this? She thought this as she sped up, daring not to look back. She could still hear their footsteps. Or was that her heart beating? Suddenly, she tripped and fell. She landed hard on the ground, skidding, dust rushing up from the dirt-covered roads. She sat up slowly, looking up to see if the men were gone. They were in front of her, smirking in gluttony. "Nowhere to run now, eh, little missy?" As the first one reached out to grab her, something stopped him.

The strumming of a guitar.

He turned, to see in the shadows, a young man in a poncho. It was brown and patched, along with his long brimmed hat and baggy pants. He tightened the chords with a gloved hand, strumming yet again to test it. "Hey buddy, what's your deal?" The guitarist didn't answer. Instead, he stood up, being more taller than he seemed, and stood between Ashira and the two men. "What's the deal, man?" the first man repeated. "You should know to never treat a lady like that." The young man smiled from under his hat, showing the man his face. The second man beside the first man flinched, taking a step back "Oh crap, the Lone Guitarist!" He placed a hand on the other man's shoulder "That's a dangerous dude, Francisco. We better get before-" The man called Francisco shoved the other man aside. "Shut up man! I can handle this freak!" The Lone Guitarist sighed "Yet again, you have been warned by a friend.." He then took hold on the head of his acoustic guitar and swung it at the side of Francisco's skull. Letting out a cry of pain, Francisco lost his footing and spun a count of three times before hitting the ground with a thud.

Silence.

Francisco was bleeding from the nose, obvious that it had been broken, his jaw out of place. "Jericho..." Francisco croaked hoarsely, freckles of blood forming on the ground as he gasped these words before passing out. "Francisco!!" Jericho ran to his companion, kneeling beside him. "Dumbass...I told 'im not to do it!" Before he could turn, the Lone Guitarist squatted beside him as well. "Ooh...looks like a broken jaw and misplaced nose to me.." He turned to Jericho and smiled "You're in for quite a hospital bill, pal." Jericho turned all white, got up, and slowly backed away from the guitarist. "D-Don't hurt me man..I swear, it wasn't me who planned it! Francisco planned it! He would listen to the boss-Ah!" Lone Guitarist had grabbed hold of Jericho's shirt and hoisted him into the air. "Listen here. Tell your 'Boss' if he has the nerve to pick on defenseless girls, then he'll have to get by me first. No go on, get outta here. No use for you anymore." he threw Jericho tho the ground, who took one more look back at the Lone Guitarist and took off, never looking back.


End file.
